Beyblade Metal Masters
Beyblade: Metal Masters is the second season of The Metal Saga and the the fifth season of the Beyblade anime. It premiered in the United States on Saturday, August 20, 2011 at 8:30 AM on Cartoon Network with three back-to- back episodes. It first premiered in France on June 21, 2011 and in the UK on January 9th 2012. It's preceded by Beyblade: Metal Fusion and succeded by Beyblade: Metal Fury. Story Gingka and his friends meet a new Blader named Masamune Kadoya. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. The WBBA sponsors the new "Beyblade World Championships", a world tournament where four representatives from each country around the world gather and battle to become the world champions. When Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu are chosen as the representatives of Japan, they won't hold anything back to become the world champions! Kyoya was chosen but turned the opportunity down, as he wants to battle Gingka, and joins the African Team along with Benkei who masquerades as the Masked Bull. They must then secure the spot of being the strongest Bladers in the world! Teams & Members Team Gan Gan Galaxy (Japanese Team) Gingka Hagane :Gingka returns to enter the World Championship. With a new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and his new tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya ,they are determined to win. When he battles, Gingka will find his Blader's Spirit. His new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus ultilzes the Galaxy Wheel, giving Gan Gan Galaxy it's name. Masamune Kadoya: A new BeyBlader from the U.S. who joins Japan's team and sets out to defeat Gingka in order to become the number one Blader like Kyoya . With his Beyblade, Ray Striker D125CS, he and Gingka are ready to win the World Championships. Tsubasa Otori: Tsubasa returns as a part of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with his Bey, Earth Eagle 145WD. However, through the series he is having problems with his own "dark side." Yu Tendo: Joining Japan's team Gan Gan Galaxy, Yu is prepared to fight fiercely in the World Championships, partnered with his Beyblade Flame Libra T125ES.However, he's the substitute, and substitutes don't get to battle that much. Madoka Amano: The Beyblade Mechanic of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, returns and is always there to give Gingka and the gang advice when Beyblading. Team Garcias (Brazillian team) Argo: Leader of the team, he's Beyblade is Ray Gil 100RSF. He is the oldest and the most powerful Blader of the Garcias. Ian: Owns a Cyclone Herculeo 105F.He's the only member on his team that he doesn't use the Ray Fusion Wheel. He is the second oldest and the second most powerful Blader in his team. Enzo: Often partners with Selen. He is the youngest of the Garcias. He owns a Ray Gasher M145Q. Selen: Often partners with Enzo. She is the only girl in the team. She owns a Ray Gasher 125SF. Team Wild Fang (African Team) Kyoya Tategami: Declaring himself a rival of Gingka and determined to beat him, he enters the World Championships but in a team against Gingka called Team Wild Fang. With his Rock Leone 145WB, he's not holding anything back and is ready to beat Gingka. Nile: A new BeyBlader born in Africa like Kyoya. With his Bey, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, he's ready to help Kyoya in their quest to be number one. Demure: Demure is a not-so-confident Blader, but he has a lot of spirit and is good and helpful to his friends. Also, he is like a living version of Madoka's Computer, so he can read a Bey's performance as if he sees it in slow motion. He uses this to his advantage when he is battling alone or with others. His Beyblade is Counter Scorpio 145D Masked Bull: The last addition to Team Wild Fang. With his toughness he is ready to win with his Dark Bull H145SD. He is actually Benkei in a wrestlers outfit. Team Star Breaker (American Team) Dr. Ziggurat: The man who will lead HD Academy and Team Zeo Abyss: A member of Team Star Breakers who was once friends but now enemies of Masamune. His Beyblade is Flame Byxis 230WD. Jack: This member of Team Star Breakers is quick and ferocious. He is similar to Reiji but does not intend to destroy Beys. Although mediocre and a loud-mouth like Ryuga in Metal Fusion, with his Evil Befall UW145EWD he's ready to win. Faust: A brain-washed version of the once named Toby, one of Masamune's and Zeo's old friends and who is very loyal to Dr. Ziggurat. His Beyblade is the infamous Twisted Tempo 145WD. Team Chandora (India Team) Salhan:He is the leader of the team, and owns a Flame Serpent SW145F. He is the strongest Blader in the team and always goes second to "Finish it". Aniel: Owns a Rock Serpent. He always goes last just in case if Vridick or Salhan lost their battle but he never actually got to battle. Vridick: Owns a Storm Serpent. He always goes first to test the opponents strengh. Team Excalibur (European Team) Klaus:He apparently has the fastest launch. His Bey, Grand Capricorn 145D, is a combination of defence and attack. He represents the country of Germany. Julian Konzern: The leader of the team who is strong-willed and a calm Blader and is ready to battle with his "beautiful" Bey which can spin in both directions left and right, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Julian represents the country of Italy. Wales : A BeyBlader who hails from England,he is the brother of Sophie. His Beyblade is Grand Cetus WD145RS. Sophie: A member of Team Excalibur who tag-teams with Wales her brother most of the time. Her Beyblade is Grand Cetus T125RS. She represents the country of France. Team Wang Hu Zhong (Chinese Team) Chi-yun Li: Although a short height one, he is very serious in Beyblading in order to win with his Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Dashan Wang : The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong. A calm but serious Blader who has what it takes to win with his Bey, Rock Zurafa R145WB. Chao Xin: A chinese star loved by his many fangirls who he signs autographs to. With his Bey, Poison Virgo ED145ES, he is ready to help Wang Hu Zhong rise to the top.His past bey was Virgo ED145ES Mei-Mei: The only female of the team. She thinks of Chi-yun as a lord and bows at all of his commands. With her Hyper Aquario 105F, she's sure to win. Team Dessert Blaze (Arabic Team) Karte: Owns a blue Rock Raven DF145B. Often Tag-teams with Zidane. Gasur: He is the leader of the team, and owns a Storm Northern Cross 125FS. He is the strongest member of the team. Zidane: Owns a yellow Rock Raven DF145B. Often Tag- teams with Karte. Team Lovushka (Russian Team) Aleksei: A member of Team Lovushka whos main ambition is to go into space with his teammates, Nowaguma and Lera. He battles with Burn Wolf SW145WD. He's ready to win! Anton: The leader and manager of the team and the commander of the "Russian Space Endevor."His Bey is an Evil/Killer Wolf. Nowaguma: A BeyBlader who wants to go into space with his teammates, Aleksei and Lera. His Bey is Rock Orso D125B. Lera: A strong-minded Russian who does not hesitate to show her irritation. Her Bey is Rock Scorpio T125JB. Other characters Kenta Yumiya: Kenta returns determined to win. With Flame Sagittario C145S, he'll do all his best to win! Ryuga : After the fierce battle between him and Gingka, he has changed. He is much more calm, cool and friendly to Gingka and the gang due to breaking free from L-Drago's power which corrupted him. Although, this doesn't stop him from being Gingka's rival. He is now more of a teacher to Tsubasa in order to stop Tsubasa's "dark side". With a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, he is ready to compete in the World Championships. He enters to defeat Jack and his Evil Beafowl UW145EWD from Team Star Breakers, and Zeo Aybss and his Flame Byxis 230WD.